The present invention relates to a method for transmitting a message of a document in a multiport facsimile having more than one communication channel as well as memory unit transmitting features, and more particularly to a method for collecting and storing input messages in their registration order and transmitting messages having a same destination on a single call.
In a multiport facsimile, to be sent are generally stored in a memory unit after they are placed and scanned by the scanner. The messages are dispatched on one-to-one basis to a destination that has been registered whenever possible. However, a drawback in such multiport facsimile is that, when there are a plurality of messages to be dispatched, messages have to be dispatched on a one-to-one basis to the same destination and not simultaneously in one call.